Out of everyone, why you?
by petitegirl97
Summary: I used hated him. But why now do I feel more close to him than ever? Why, after all that taunting, and picking, do I secretly like him? After all of that, I can't stop loving him more. First fanfiction ever, please read and review!


**So this is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it, please review and give me feedback for improvements... enjoy! =)**

* * *

Those looks that he gave me triggered a tingling feeling inside of me. I can remember how I use to hate him for always annoying me and bringing up the past. We were only eleven then, but did I know that it would have been this guy that I secretly like? I tell no one, not even my friends at Anubis house. Not Patricia, not Joy, no one. I can't trust them. They might tell everyone, and then he'll have another thing to laugh and taunt me about for the rest of my life. I don't know if he even likes me- the way I like him, or even as friends. Another reason why I keep my secret a secret.

It was only early days at Anubis house. My roommate is named Amber, a fashionable blonde girl, who was obsessed with boys, make up and the colour pink. My other house mates included 2 other girls: Joy a tanned skin girl, who was my height, and Patricia a dark red headed punk. There were also four boys: Fabian, a brown-haired boy who liked to study and read books like me, Mick a good-looking athletic blonde boy- Amber was crazy about him- a dark skinned boy named Alfie who was the joker, side kick to the last boy, a tall dirty blonde hair boy named Jerome, who was the master prankster. These two even started a food fight one the first day!

The first few days at school went well. I quickly made friends with all the Anubis girls. Fabian and I also grew closer, as we started to discuss books together. Anyway, we were in our art lesson and got assigned seats, as the teacher didn't trust us to choose our own. We were all seated with people in our own houses. The tables were all lined up in rows of 4 by 6. I was seated next to Jerome. I hadn't talked to him much so this would be an opportunity to get to know him.  
"Hey, Mara right?" he asked me.  
"Yeah, Jerome?" I questioned for surety.  
"Correct" he replied.  
The class quickly became quiet as the teacher told us what our assignment would be. In pairs, with the person we sit next to we have to create a picture based upon what house we were in. It was sort of like a contest. From every house a winner would be picked, for the best drawing. I quickly grabbed a pencil and paper and began to brain storm ideas on what our picture would consist of.

"So Anubis is the Egyptian God of death" I said. I turned around to ask Jerome if he knew anything. When I did, there was an empty seat next to me. I looked around the class room trying to find him. No surprise he went over to Alfie's table, who was paired up with Patricia.

"Ehrm, excuse me slimeball", I heard Patricia say, "If you haven't noticed you're paired with Mara. So if you don't mind please return to your seat and let Alfie and I complete our work in peace".

Jerome smirked, "Whatever Trixie", he said turning around, walking back to his seat. I quickly looked back down at my paper, pretending that I had not heard anything.

"So, Mara, what are we doing?" he asked.

"Well, we have to make a picture based on the house we're in", I said looking at him, "Any ideas?"

What can I say, Jerome did coöperate. This assignment only lasted for about 3 days. On the third day it happened- the reason why I thought I would never like him.

"Wow, this actually looks really good", I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess, but I think it needs more of a light shadow over here", he pointed where the sarcophagus was.

"Umm Jerome, no offence but I think its fine. Anyway we only have like 5 minutes left, we better leave it, the paint won't dry in time".

"Nonsense, I just add a little white paint-"

"Jerome, seriously I think it's great", I said, whilst he picked up the white acrylic paint. I quickly grabbed on to it pulling it. "Jerome, its fine" I said in a louder tone.

"Mara let go, I know what I'm doing", He said. Just then Jerome squeezed the paint tube, and white paint splattered out on my face and clothes. I pulled the paint down, and Jerome still wouldn't let go. More paint splattered out, but this time on our picture.

"Oh, no" I said letting go of the paint, looking at our picture.

A burst of laughter erupted. "Mara, you have white paint all over your uniform and face", Jerome said laughing. The whole class started looking at us.

"Because of you, I do"

"I know, oh lord, this is hysterical"

"A sorry would be appreciated, you know"

"Why would I apologise, I haven't done anything wrong"

"Ok Jerome, let's just ignore the fact about me. Our picture is ruined because of you", I shouted. Tears began welling up in my eyes.

"Nice one doofus" Patricia said, putting her arm around me, taking me to the bathroom to get me cleaned up. "That was seriously un mature of him"

"I know. He could have just apologised...I...I...I hate him Patricia"

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter! Please review and tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Petitegirl97**

**XX**


End file.
